Piper's Adventure
by The Wayward Angel
Summary: Fourth in the Kittens 'verse. Piper sneaks into the Impala when Dean and Sam go on a hunt and falls into a grave. Dean gets mad and Cas gets protective.


**Author: The Wayward Angel  
Story: Piper's Adventure  
Word Count: 1125  
Chapter: 1/1  
Pairings: Established Destiel  
Spoilers: None  
Trigger Warnings: fluff, adorableness, injured!kitty, mama!Cas, m/m kissing  
Summary:Fourth in the Kittens 'verse. Piper sneaks into the Impala when Dean and Sam go on a hunt and falls into a grave. Dean gets mad and Cas gets protective.  
Disclaimer: Not even the idea is mine. Thanks to the person that drew the picture that inspired this story.**

**AN: Thank you to seethebrighterlights for the prompt for this story. I love you!**

**Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine. Please feel free to point out any grammatical or spelling errors.**

Piper's Adventure

**2016 Hours**

Piper darted her head back and forth. Midnight and Stormy were in the motel room, napping on the couch. Piper woke when Dean and Sam began loading the Impala and noticed the door was open. She walked outside, looking up at the large black car. The passenger door was open and she leapt up into the car, squirming into the backseat and hiding under the seat.

"I think we're good." Dean said, slamming the trunk.

"Yeah, let's go." Sam nodded, hopping into the Impala and shutting the door. Neither brother noticing the stowaway in the backseat.

**2025 Hours**

Sam and Dean opened the doors of the Impala, getting out and moving to the trunk to grab the rock salt and kerosene. This case was a simple salt-and-burn, no real big deal.

Piper climbed out behind Sam, crawling under the Impala and curling into a ball. She was already tired from her adventure and decided to take the time to nap.

Meanwhile, Sam and Dean moved to the grave of Melissa Petters, a disgruntled woman that had been killed by her ex-husband when she found out he was leaving her. Now her ghost was attacking men that were having affairs. Sam and Dean began digging up the grave, letting out little grunts every now and then from their effort.

**2356 Hours**

Dean cursed, "I'm getting sick of digging up graves." He snapped, throwing his shovel out of the grave.

"Would you prefer it be a nest of vampires?" Sam replied, raising an eyebrow.

Dean rolled his eyes and jumped when he heard the yelp and cry of a cat behind him, "Son of a-" He snapped, turning around.

Piper was behind him, crying loudly, her eyes wide and frightened.

"Piper?" Dean picked up the kitten, "How the hell did you get down here?" He looked at Sam.

Sam shrugged, looking concerned, "Is she okay?"

"I think she hurt her leg. I'm gonna bind it real quick." Dean said, climbing out of the grave and carrying the kitten to the Impala.

"Where is she?" Cas exclaimed from his right and Dean jumped.

"Dammit Cas!" Dean snapped, "She's right here. Stupid little thing must have stowed away and then fell into the grave."

"Don't call my baby stupid." Cas growled, taking Piper from Dean's arms. The angel glared and left.

Dean shook his head and sighed, going back to the grave.

**Next Day**

**0647 Hours**

Dean opened the door to the motel, walking to his bed and falling on it with a sigh. "Oh sweet bed." He mumbled.

"Shower, Dean?" Sam asked.

"You can go first. I can't stand." The elder mumbled in reply.

Sam nodded and headed for the shower.

Dean raised his head and looked across the room at Piper, who looked positively pathetic lying on the couch with her leg bound up. "Next time don't stow away in the Impala!" He snapped, glaring at the kitten, "You could have broken your damn neck Piper!"

The kitten mewed softly in reply, lowering her head.

"Yeah, you should feel bad. Bad girl! Bad!" Dean yelled.

"Quit it, Dean." Castiel snapped, appearing in the room on the couch next to Piper. The kitten curled up against the angel's leg and purred when Cas scratched her ears.

"But she-"

"I said stop!" Castiel snapped, his true voice leaking out from under his vessel's. The windows in the room vibrated.

Dean's eyes widened. "Dude…Cas…" He mumbled.

"You will desist in yelling at our kittens. Piper does not know any better. You yelling at her will not make her obey you, merely be frightened of you." Castiel growled out, glaring at Dean.

Dean slowly nodded, "Yeah…whatever you say buddy…" He said softly.

**1315 Hours**

Dean loaded the Impala in silence, barely sparing a glance at Sam or the kittens.

Sam was concerned. His brother was never quiet, unless he was upset. As far as Sam knew, aside from Piper falling in a grave and hurting her leg, nothing had happened that morning. "Hey Cas," Sam said to the empty room, knowing the angel would show up eventually, "What did you say to Dean last night? He seems upset."

Sure enough, Castiel appeared to his left, the only sound alerting him was the tale tell sound of wings fluttering. "I merely told Dean not to yell at Piper. I was not aware I said anything to upset him."

"Talk to him, would you? He's _your_ boyfriend." Sam said, packing his duffle.

Cas tilted his head to the side before nodding and leaving.

**1316 Hours**

"Dean."

Dean jerked his head up and cursed as it collided with the trunk, "Dammit Cas." He snapped.

"My apologies." The angel said gently, placing his hand gently on the back of Dean's head. It didn't really help with the pain, but it was comforting.

"What do you want?" Dean asked petulantly.

"Samuel is concerned that I may have upset you this morning."

"No, of course not. What could you have _possibly _done to upset me this morning?" Dean's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Castiel tilted his head. "Is it because I was angry with you?"

Dean said nothing and looked away.

"Oh Dean," Cas' face softened, "Honey," Dean flushed at the pet name, "I was not angry with you. I simply wanted you to stop yelling at Piper. I do not like when you yell at the kittens."

"I was scared." Dean said, "I thought she was really hurt. I love her too damn much to let her be hurt. And sometimes when I'm scared I yell at people…or animals."

"Oh," Castiel smiled faintly, placing a hand on Dean's waist, "I apologize then, for being cross with you. I may be a little…over protective of Piper, Midnight, and Stormy."

Dean snorted, "Just a little."

Castiel tilted his head slightly and brushed his lips against Dean's, "Forgive me?" He breathed.

Dean smiled a little, "If you keep kissing me, I will." He replied.

So Castiel did.

**End**

**Allie: Omg what is this fluff that's just pouring out of me? Ugh, I don't know but I LIKE IT! Reviews are love!**


End file.
